


Clean and Dirty

by gilded_roses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Butch is actually a big softie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilded_roses/pseuds/gilded_roses
Summary: Amelia is bribed into returning to the vault for a night. She and Butch use the the rare privacy that the room in the vault gives them to their advantage.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Clean and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, so I'm sorry if it's not great. Butch might be out of character, but that's what happens when he gets no development in game. This is an alt account for gold_and_rubies. This is probably less sexy and more slice of life. I don't know if the vault rooms have bathrooms, but I don't care lol.

Amelia sighed as she stepped into her old place. It was really the only reason that she had bothered to come back. 

She felt Butch place his hands on either side of her hips, and she relaxed a little. He guided her away from the door so he could enter. She closed the door behind him. 

“I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower. Care to join me?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

“Like you even have to ask,” she giggled. 

He started to lean towards her for a kiss, but stopped halfway. She gave him a confused look when he grabbed her shoulders. He looked like he had just remembered something he had forgotten. 

“Go ahead and get the shower started. I’ll be back.” 

“What?” 

“You’ll thank me later,” he shouted as he ran back out the door. 

She sighed as she closed the door again. She had no idea what was going through his head half of the time. 

She padded towards the bathroom. Once inside she turned shower on to let it heat up. She shivered thinking about how nice the warm water would feel. And how Butch’s hands on her body would feel even better. 

As she waited for Butch to return she debated on whether or not to strip then or wait for him. This would be the first time they had seen each other naked. Sure, she had seen him shirtless, and he had seen her thighs when they were getting patched up, but there had been nothing more. The idea of his reaction to finding her waiting for him completely stripped made her heart race, but she wanted to watch his face as she got naked for him more. She did, however, take off her boots, jacket, and holster, as well as undo her hair so that it fell down her back. 

When he finally returned he was holding the nicest shampoo and conditioner from the salon of the vault. 

“Sorry it took me so long. The salon was a complete disaster.” 

“It’s okay,” she said stepping close to him, “It gave the water plenty of time to heat up.” 

“Good,” he said, before setting the bottles down. He pecked her on the lips when he stood. She frowned at the chasteness of the kiss, but it quickly disappeared when he took his jacket off. He tossed it to the side where hers rested. 

She bit her lip as she watched him take his shirt off. He had been fit before leaving the vault, but the wasteland had defined him. He had thick dark hair on his chest. Her eyes roamed over his torso until they landed on the v that led to his jeans. 

“Are you nervous or distracted, baby?” he asked. 

She laughed at his awkward attempt to be flirty, but a deep blush crept onto her face. She reached for the hem of her shirt, and arched her back as she took it off. Her blush worsened when she saw he was staring directly at her chest. She kept her eyes on his face as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She had to fight to keep from covering herself as her bra fell away. 

“Damn…” he whispered. When he finally tore his eyes away from her chest he asked, “Can I? 

She nodded sheepishly, and he reached for her chest. Her breasts were a little smaller than his hands. Her back arched to push her chest further into his hands. They were so warm. She shivered when he ran his thumbs over her nipples. 

“We, uh, we should hurry up. Don’t want to run out of warm water,” she said shakily. 

“Right. Right,” he said as he pulled his hands away. He bent down and pulled off his boots and socks. He undid the button at the top of his jeans, and pulled his fly down. He pulled his jeans and boxers off in one movement, leaving him completely naked in front of her. His cock was already starting to get hard, and looked to be on the bigger side. She wished they had gotten around to this sooner. 

She turned her back to him as she undid her own jeans. 

“What? Are you getting shy-” his words died on his lips as she bent over to pull off the remainder of her clothes. She gave him a full view of her ass. 

“Fuck, you’re making it hard to wait. Literally,” he complained. 

“You’re not exactly making it easy either,” she laughed stepping into the shower. Her laughter turned into a content sigh. The water felt better than she remembered. 

Butch stepped in behind her, and placed the hair care products on the floor of the shower. She bit her lip lightly as she felt his cock press into her ass. His hand reached past her to grab a bottle of body wash. With his other hand he gathered her hair and pushed it over one of her shoulders. 

He poured a generous amount of soup into his hands, and started washing her back and shoulders. He massaged the soap into her skin, clearing away dirt and trying to relax her. 

“Startin’ to wish I was a masseuse,” he joked. She just hummed contently in response. 

Her hands moved from her back to her stomach. They briefly went to her hips, but they moved up her torso. He cupped her breasts again. She leaned backwards into his chest as he massaged her. A small smile crept onto her lips when she felt his cock harden a little more. 

She frowned when he pulled away, but it quickly disappeared when he started massaging her left leg with more soap. He stopped at the top of thigh then moved to the right leg and did the same. When he finished with her legs he moved to her ass. 

“Don’t get me wrong, you have great tits, but _damn_ do you have a nice ass,” he said appreciatively. 

She erupted into a fit of giggles. Something about the sincerity of how he said it was incredibly funny to her. 

He stood back up, shampoo bottle in hand, when he felt satisfied with how clean she was. He poured some shampoo into his hand and started taking care of her hair. His hands on her body had felt wonderful, but the scalp massage he was giving her felt even better. 

When he was finally done with her hair, she was completely relaxed. He reached past her again, this time grabbing her face soap. 

“Can you turn around for me, baby?” he asked. 

She turned so that she was face to chest with him. With his free hand he cupped her face, and tilted it upwards. He pressed a surprisingly chaste kiss to her lips again, before he poured some soap into his hands. He gently worked the soap into her skin, before having her take a step back to rinse it off. She had never felt this clean before. 

She placed her hands on his pecs, “Your turn, big guy.” 

Her eyes widened when she looked at his cock again. He was definitely on the bigger side. 

“You talking to me or him?” he asked cheekily. 

She looked at his face, “You’re lucky you’re pretty.” 

“Oh come on, you think I’m hilarious.” 

She rolled her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. She got on her tiptoes, and kissed him. She let her right hand drag down his body as she bent down to grab the body wash. 

She ran her hands up and down his torso. She enjoyed the feeling of his muscles under her fingertips. She dragged her fingers through his chest hair, making sure he was completely clean. Her hands squeezed his arms. She could feel the muscle under the skin. Sometimes she forgot how strong he was. 

She moved her attention to his back. In order to give his shoulders proper attention she had to pull him into a hug, not that she was complaining. 

When she was satisfied with his torso she dropped to her knees in front of him. The reaction she got from him went straight to her core. His head tilted backwards as he groaned involuntarily. It was almost enough to distract her from the fact that his cock was in her face. 

She busied herself with washing his legs like how he had done hers. When she finished his other thigh her hands ran up the back of his legs to palm at his ass. 

“You know,” she looked up at him, “You have a really nice ass too.” 

“Not as nice as yours,” he responded shakily. He was really turned on now. 

She finished up, and placed her hands on the front of his hips. Before she could do anything, he gently grabbed her hands, pulling her upwards. 

“Why don’t you go dry off?” he suggested. 

“Did I do something wrong?” 

He gave her a reassuring smile, “No, I just want to last a little longer. Besides, your hair is going to take a hell of a lot longer to dry.” 

“Alright, but don’t keep me waiting,” she gave his arm a final squeeze before stepping out of the shower. She dried her body off, and tied her hair up with another towel. 

She padded into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, she revelled in the feeling of cleanliness. It had been too long since she had had a proper shower. 

A few minutes later he entered the room with a towel around his waist. It did little to hide his erection. His hair was sticking up in every direction. She clenched her legs involuntarily. It was rare that his hair was this messy without him caring much. 

He walked straight towards her. He leaned down, and met her with a kiss. She spread, and wrapped her legs around his hips. One of his hands worked its way under the towel wrapped around her hair, and undid it. He grabbed it, and tossed somewhere behind him. Her hands rested on his chest, as he ultimately rested his hands on her back. 

He supported her as he guided her to lay on her back. His hands moved from behind her to her breasts. He gently rolled her nipples between her fingers. Her fingernails gently dragged down his back. 

His lips traveled to her jaw then to her neck. He paid special attention to the places that made her react the most, especially where her neck met her shoulders. 

He replaced one of his hands with his mouth. She made a content noise as she threaded her fingers through his hair. It was already almost completely dry, and incredibly soft. He continued his ministrations until he drew a quiet moan from her. 

He continued his line of kisses until he reached her belly button. He straightened up, and his towel fell off. He didn’t seem to care. 

She moved her left leg in an attempt to poke him with her foot, but he caught her by the ankle. She tried with her other leg, but he caught it as well. She damn near swooned at the look on his face. He didn’t seem remotely annoyed by her, instead he looked at her with nothing, but fondness. 

He used his hold on her ankles to gently pull her a little closer to the edge of the bed. As he knelt, he ran his hands up her legs, spreading them. When they reached the apex of her thighs they stopped. He gently ran his right thumb over her slit marveling in how wet she already was. 

“Your clit is right here, right?” he asked, running his thumb over it. 

She sucked in a breath, “Yeah.” 

He nodded and replaced his thumb with his tongue. He ran it up her slit. When he got to her clit he stopped, and circled his tongue around it. He alternated between massaging it with his tongue, and sucking on it. 

Her fingers wove into his hair again, holding him in place. He hummed against her, the vibration of his voice felt lovely against her. 

“More,” she moaned. 

She moaned quietly when he pushed a finger into her. His finger and tongue worked in tandem to undo her. Her back arched when he added another finger inside her. 

“Oh God, Butch, just like that… just like that,” she cried as her hips started to buck against his face. 

He did as he was told, and kept doing what he was doing until she came undone. She tightened around his fingers. She chanted his name like it was a prayer. 

He waited until she finally stopped spasming to remove his fingers. She whined at the loss, but the noise was cut off by his lips. 

Her right hand slid down his body towards his cock, but he stopped her. 

“I want to last as long as possible,” he said again, “And I’m not going to last long once you do touch me.” 

“Then fuck me,” she replied. 

He laughed, “That is the most forward thing you have ever said, but who am I to deny a lady.” 

He straightened up again. Ha grabbed the base of his cock, and ran it up and down her pussy. He pushed it in with a moan. 

Once he was in as far as he could go he said, “Fuck, you feel good. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.” 

“You’d be surprised.” 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

He started thrusting. His hands were on her hips, holding her in place. The sounds of their labored breathing, and his cock sliding in and out of her filled the room. It was downright sinful. 

After a few minutes he grunted, “Amelia, baby, fuck, I don’t know how much longer I‘m going to last.” 

Her hand went to her clit, and started rubbing, “Cum for me.” 

“Fuck,” he groaned. He pulled out, and started stroking himself over her. He came with a shout of her name. The sight of him cumming on her stomach pushed her over the edge, and she pulsed against her fingers. 

They just looked at each other for a moment. Dazed with heavy breaths. He leant down pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll get something to clean you up,” he mumbled against her head. He kissed her again, and walked back into the bathroom. 

She watched him. He really did have a nice ass. It turns out returning to the vault wasn’t that bad of an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, yeah this was my first smut. I hope it wasn't that bad.


End file.
